kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
The Honeymooners
The Honeymooners is the 1st episode of the post-thirteenth season, 20th episode of Season 13 and 255th episode overall of King of the Hill. This episode was the first of the four unaired episodes to air in syndication on local stations on May 3, 2010. It later aired on Adult Swim on May 17, 2010. It is also the first King of the Hill episode to not air on Fox Broadcasting Company. Summary In the episode, Hank is shocked when his mother announces she is marrying a man she has only known for a few weeks. Soon after, the newlyweds celebrate by purchasing an RV and heading to Hank's. When Hank's mom and new stepfather have a heated argument, she takes off with the RV and Hank is left to rescue his mother once again. It was written by Paul Corrigan and Brad Walsh, and directed by Tricia Garcia. Plot Hank does his weekly call to his mother and check up on her, disguising as a con artist, which his mother quickly sees through. Hank discovers that she is preparing to get married. He is happy because he thinks she's marrying her longtime boyfriend Gary, but Tilly says that she has a new boyfriend named Chuck Garrison and he's going to be her husband. Hank asks about Gary, to which Tilly reveals she broke up with him because he was getting suspicious and accusing her of cheating- which she says "That's how he found out about Chuck". Hank, Bobby, and Peggy travel to Arizona for the wedding. They then meet Chuck, a retired hardware store-chain owner who Hank is initially curt towards, before cutting him some slack. After the wedding, Peggy reminds Hank that its his day to call his mother, which Hank says that now she has Chuck, he doesn't have to call her. He does notice that a storm is in the forecast where she lives and decides to call her to remind her to not use the phones during a thunderstorm. Tilly and Chuck show up at Hank's in a new RV, announcing they have sold their condos and plan to spend the rest of their lives traveling the open road. While having dinner with the Hills in the RV, Chuck and Tilly have a fight (mainly about Tilly's erratic driving). Hank believes that Chuck is causing problems, but learns that it's Tilly who is completely reckless. The next morning, Tilly leaves in the RV. Hank, Chuck, Boomhauer, Bill, and Dale leave to look for her. Tilly stops at a diner en route to see wildflowers ignoring flash flood warnings on the way. Hank and Chuck find the diner and find out from the diner waitress where Tilly has gone. Leaving Bill, Dale, and Boomhauer at the diner, with Boomhauer and Bill finding women there to romance, while Dale wants to stay behind to watch the situation. Hank and Chuck go to find Tilly and get stuck in a ditch in the process. Tilly suddenly appears and helps pull Hank's truck out of the ditch. Hank proclaims that he thinks his mom is an idiot for the stupid decisions she has made for the last thirty years, marrying Cotton (Hank's father), dating Chuck before breaking up with Gary, and marrying him after just meeting him. She is originally shocked, but then explains to Hank that even though he may think she is an idiot, she can do things on her own, wanting to live life to the fullest before she dies. After she and Chuck make up, Hank sincerely tells Chuck that Tilly's marrying him was a smart decision and they shake hands. Tilly and Chuck then drive off, presumably to the Mark Twain Festival in Sulphur Springs, Texas, but they don't uncouple Hank's truck and leave him annoyed and stranded in a driving rainstorm. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Chuck Garrison (Only appearance) *Tilly Garrison (Hill) (last appearance) Stinger Quote "No no no no no! Why you hate me?" - Kahn Notes This episode, and three others were broadcasted out of the season line up schedule. The series finale was broadcasted in September 2009, while this episode and others came out in May 2010. ''References '' ''Dale mentions that RVs are a one way ticket to meth addiction. This could very likely be a reference to the TV show Breaking Bad. (This episode came out in 2010, while Breaking Bad's run was from ''January 20, 2008 – September 29, 2013). Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Love/Romance Episodes Category:Wedding Episodes Category:Celebration Episodes